Happy Endings Happen All the Time
by proudwildcat
Summary: The final battle is over, and now everyone has to get back to the buisness of living. This is another story of how everyone moves on. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. My 2nd fic, sort of a companion to Over Again. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


**Happy Endings Happen All the Time**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own any of the characters in this story. If I did I would be chilling with Rupert Grint instead of trying to get my boyfriend to grow his hair out like his…anyway…**

Ron slowly awoke feeling more sore than he had ever been in his entire life. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to move his right arm, which was asleep. Something was lying on top of it. He looked to his side and saw Hermione laying there, curled up next to him. He realized where he was now. She was drooling a little bit, and making slight snorting noises. She would be mortified if she saw what she looked like right then, and Ron thought it was absolutely adorable. He looked past her to the next bed over. With a small amount of irritation, he saw Harry and Ginny lying with their arms wound tightly around each other, looking like they were never going to let go. Ha. If only his twin brothers could see them. Come to think of it, now that Ginny and Harry were together, he owed Fred and George each a galleon. _Fred_. Holy cow, how could he have forgotten? He groaned as every memory from the past few days hit him like a ton of bricks. They had lost so much. He knew he _needed_ to get up; he needed to be strong for his family. It's just that all he _wanted _was to have a few extra minutes with the beautiful brown haired girl who was now stirring next to him.

Hermione looked up at Ron and she kissed him on the cheek. He looked back at her and smiled, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. They remained sad. "Oh, Ron," she sighed, cuddling up next to him. "We don't have to get up, do we? Please tell me it was just an awful nightmare and everyone we love is still here. I don't know if I can face it."

"We have to Hermione. We have to rebuild. There's no help for it. We've got to go. And think about it, if we feel this bad, think about how George is feeling." Ron heard Harry's bed squeak and he looked over. Harry and Ginny were starting to wake up. He saw them look at each other and exchange a kiss.

"Remind me later that I owe George a galleon," Hermione grinned, kissing Ron again.

"My dear brother is going to get rich off of us then," Ginny laughed, "I owe him a galleon too."

"Then we better gat up and pay up," Harry said, grunting as he rolled out of bed. "Wow that hurts. Who knew that dying and coming back to life would be so rough?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny just glared. Apparently his joke wasn't too well received. They all tried to get out of bed, groaning and trying not to aggravate their bruised and battered bodies. The girls retreated back to their dorm to take a shower and dress, while the boys did the same. They met back in the common room when they were done. By then, the common room was full of Gryffindors past and present, all talking and crying and laughing together. Ron and Ginny looked and found their family in the crowd and the four of them wandered over.

"Good, you're here. Everyone is now present and accounted for," Mr. Weasely said with relief.

"Not everyone," Percy sighed. "We're missing someone." Mrs. Weasely burst into tears, for what looked to be the millionth time today. "I'm sorry, mum. I should have protected him better."

"Nonsense, Percy. There was nothing else you could have done. It was Fred's choice to be in the battle to begin with. He knew the risks. He was where he wanted to be," Mr. Weasely chastised.

Ron looked around at his family. Harry was holding Ginny, who was sobbing silently into his shoulder. George was sitting at the end of the couch, staring into the fireplace. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all staring at the floor. His mum and dad were hugging and crying openly. Last but not least Hermione was holding his hand and looking at him like she knew what he was thinking. Tears were rolling down her face. _This just isn't right, _he thought. _If Fred were here, this is the last place he would want to find us._ He looked again at George, who was looking at him. They reached a silent understanding, and Ron steeled himself for what had to be said. "This isn't right."

Everyone looked up at him; Ginny still had tears dripping off the end of her nose. "Fred wouldn't want us to be like this. He hated anything sad, and here we are crying over him."

George stood up. "For once Ron is right. Fred's probably in heaven now calling us a bunch of sentimental sods. He died with his boots on and a smile on his face, the same way he lived. There were worse ways he could have gone out. He didn't suffer, and he wouldn't want us to either. You all can stand here for as long as you want crying, but personally, I think there's celebrating to be done." As he looked around he saw Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione holding hands. He smiled; this was what Fred would have wanted. Life was going on, and he would have loved nieces and nephews. "And it looks like the four of you owe me some money. But first, let's go eat."

And with that, The Golden Trio, plus the rest of the Weasely family, walked out of the Gryffindor portrait hole together.

**AN**: **So what did you think? Not bad for a whole chapter on a lot of nothing, huh? The next one will be better, I promise. I still haven't gotten to my idea. Its funny, I think, and quite original. I just had to get the sappiness out of the way, and it was easiest to do it in Ron's perspective. Reviews are welcome and encouraged! Have a nice day!**


End file.
